<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a melancholy work of art by switchcartridgedessert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495349">a melancholy work of art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchcartridgedessert/pseuds/switchcartridgedessert'>switchcartridgedessert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Leon is mentioned, but its my fic and i do as i please, its femslashfeb hell yeah, needlessly dramatic despite being so short, ooc probably, would have been longer but writing is Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchcartridgedessert/pseuds/switchcartridgedessert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kyoko would do anything for the queen sayaka, even if it meant becoming the most wanted criminal in the kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a melancholy work of art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Passcode?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"11037," Kyoko swiftly replied. She hated repeating it every time, the guards were well aware of who she was. Striking lavender hair, arms crossed, a take no shit gaze. Those were the makings of the best detective in the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man bowed, armor clinking. "You may enter, Detective Kirigiri."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and stepped inside. Queen Sayaka's personal chambers, adorned in gold, rich silk, and the finest velvet. On the edge of the bed was the woman of the hour, luxurious ball gown and hair done up with glittering pins. Kyoko's breath nearly caught in her throat upon seeing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've arrived," The detective announced, placing her hands behind her back. Sayaka perked up and leaped off of the quilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, that's not necessary and you know it!" She exclaimed as Kyoko dipped into a curtsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko looked up, amethyst eyes meeting deep blue, and she smirked, making Sayaka chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any new evidence?" The queen questioned, her own smirk forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko straightened, expression unwavering. "I'm afraid not, your majesty. Whoever murdered the honorable King Leon surely did an excellent job."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a travesty." Sayaka's voice lowered, and she moved to settle her hand against Kyoko's cheek. "You'll surely find the monster who did this, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Kyoko's gloved hand moved to Sayaka's, and she nuzzled her cheek against it. "Anything for you, my queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka slid a hand into Kyoko's silky, lavender hair, kissing her roughly. Kyoko returned it with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around Sayaka's waist to pull her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko couldn't say she had many regrets in general, but at that moment she felt that it was particularly so. She was a real detective not long ago. From finding runaway dogs to kidnapped children, she was on it. After being crowned the top detective in the kingdom and being assigned only the most important of crimes to resolve, Kyoko had become one of the queen's closest companions and confidants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recalled one night as she stood with Sayaka on her personal balcony, her deep blue hair undone and lightly flowing in the breeze. She looked like a painting, a melancholy work of art, and Kyoko found herself unable to look away. Sayaka had turned her head and caught her gaze, a soft smile gracing her lips as they made eye contact. There was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that look, love like Kyoko had never felt before. That was the exact moment Kyoko knew for certain - she would do absolutely anything for Sayaka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A queen without a king is so much better," the latter girl sighed, soft lips still brushing lightly over Kyoko's. "And a queen with an intelligent lover is the absolute best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko hummed. "Honored to fill that position."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka's hands wandered to the edges of her lover's coat, tugging slightly. "You do have time to stay, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why else would I have come to see you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped out of her coat and sat next to Sayaka on the large quilt, where she had spread out a number of papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It appears that you're in the clear," the queen explained. "Every report I've received has the evidence directed away from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko sighed in relief. They'd hired only the best literary prodigy to work her magic on the newspapers and was the only other confidant the two had about the murder. She'd clearly excelled, Kyoko noted. The only instances in which she was mentioned were to refer to her as "the lead detective on the case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka shifted to rest her head on Kyoko's shoulder, who slipped an arm around the former. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like I can breathe a little, now. It's only a matter of time before you can call off the investigation entirely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko pressed a kiss to her hair, and Sayaka smiled and nuzzled against her. "I can't wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, hopeful in their own twisted future. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: i am going to write a fic that is so self-indulgent-</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed! i really need to write more of these two because they're just so good. i apologize about how short it is, i didn't know how to continue it hahah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>